The invention relates to a nonvolatile memory cell comprising a resistivity-switching material.
A resistivity-switching material which can be reversibly switched between stable resistivity states can be used in a nonvolatile memory cell. The resistivity state of the resistivity-switching material serves to store data.
It is advantageous to increase density of a memory array by increasing the number of data states that can be stored in each cell in the array.